


Фундаментальная ошибка

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: "Строить теории, не имя на руках всех улик, - фундаментальная ошибка. Так рождается предвзятость".Шерлок Холмс. "Этюд в багровых тонах".Шерлок после Ирэн сам не свой. У Джона есть отличная идея, как он мог бы помочь другу, но, черт возьми, каким вообще образом можно подойти к Шерлоку Холмсу и спросить: "Так твой брат был прав? Ты действительно до сих пор девственник?"





	Фундаментальная ошибка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Capital Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314060) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 



Джон закрыл ноутбук, пошел в гостиную и включил телевизор. Шерлок вяло слонялся между своей спальней, кухней и гостиной, якобы работая над каким-то экспериментом, в котором была задействована масляная краска, человеческие волосы и то, в чем, как Джон подозревал, можно признать (если решит хорошенько приглядеться; чего он не сделает, ведь порой умышленное игнорирование — лучшая стратегия при совместной жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом) марихуану. Джон не спрашивал, не слишком приглядывался, и, конечно, не упоминал об этом в блоге.

Он пытался написать об их последнем деле, но предположил — уже в тот момент, когда набрал текст в черновике, — что ему совсем не захочется рассказывать об Ирэн Адлер и телефоне с фотографиями; и меньше всего о том, насколько сильно она повлияла на Шерлока Холмса. Возможно, через несколько лет, но точно не сейчас. Проблема не в том, что Шерлоку не удалось успешно раскрыть дело. Джон с большим удовольствием описывал хотя и нечастые, но порой случающиеся неудачи гениального детектива. Но именно эта была совсем нетипична для Шерлока.

Джона впечатляло количество языков, на которых мог ругаться Шерлок, когда противник загонял его в угол — обычно гнев подстегивал его и помогал найти правильное решение; или по крайней мере каким-нибудь образом извлечь урок из его ошибки. Но конкретно сейчас Шерлок был мрачен и вял. С учетом их полностью доверительных отношений, сложившихся сразу после встречи и начала совместной жизни, и при том, что Шерлок вовсе не отрицал прием препаратов, влияющих на разум, Джон не сомневался — Шерлок снова скатывался к своим отнюдь не звездным привычкам.

Майкрофт прислал Джону сообщение с вероятным перечнем действий Шерлока при депрессии. И этот список включал в себя пункты, начиная от разбора микроволновки, чтобы проверить, можно ли превратить ее в радио, которое отправит сигнал в Сингапур для запоминания населения каждого города в штате Оклахома в 1972 году, и заканчивая употреблением кокаина и других запрещенных веществ.

Поэтому Джон намеренно избегал последнего эксперимента Шерлока, а также не решался выйти из дома. Он был уверен, что фраза «Наркотики вредны», сказанная Шерлоку при его нынешнем состоянии, приведет к обратному эффекту, и просто сделал все, чтобы оказаться рядом на случай непредвиденной передозировки или болезненной травмы… А Шерлок вполне мог устроить что-то подобное.

В последнее время между ними возникло некое затаенное чувство, которое еще до появления на сцене их жизни Ирэн заставило Джона задуматься, была ли провозглашенная Шерлоком незаинтересованность в сексе или хоть каком-то подобии близких личных отношений такой уж незыблемой, какой он представил ее ему.

Пять недель назад произошел один эпизод: Шерлок решил поиграться с химическими веществами, пока Джона не было дома. И Джон не успел уточнить, какими именно веществами, прежде чем Шерлок, пошатываясь, вошел в гостиную, держась за голову и открывая все окна, до которых мог добраться. Джон закашлялся от ядовитых испарений, заполнивших квартиру, и помог ему впустить свежий воздух. Как только желтоватое облако рассеялось, Шерлок опустился на пол и обхватил голову руками.

— Чем ты надышался? — спросил Джон, усадив Шерлока у окна и заставляя вдыхать свежий воздух. А свежий воздух в ноябре означал, что им придется мерзнуть не менее двадцати минут, пока комната полностью не проветрится.

— Просто кое-какие испарения. Я буду… Ой, моя голова.

Никакие уговоры больше не могли заставить Шерлока сказать хоть слово — видимо, речь обостряла мигрень, которой он сам себя и наградил. Джон посчитал его пульс и проконтролировал дыхание. Проследил, не посинели ли губы, и проверил размер зрачков. Убедившись в отсутствии непосредственной опасности для здоровья Шерлока, Джон сел на пол рядом с ним. Сейчас, казалось, наибольшая опасность грозила волосам Шерлока, поскольку тот вцепился в них и дергал так, словно хотел оторвать себе голову. Джон потянул его вниз, пока голова Шерлока не оказалась лежащей у него на коленях, затем расцепил и отстранил его руки. Когда Шерлок снова попытался вцепиться себе в волосы, Джон осторожно запустил пальцы в мягкие кудри и принялся говорить — очень тихо, — что если Шерлок сделает еще пару глубоких вдохов чистого воздуха, ему станет лучше уже через минуту.

Минута превратилась в час, который перерос в большую часть вечера. Джон был уверен, что головная боль Шерлока утихла, но ему, казалось, нравилось лежать на полу под одеялом, которое Джон в конце концов стянул для него с дивана. Он позволил Джону поглаживать его по волосам и нежно массировать ему плечи. Так они и просидели до позднего вечера.

За неделю до этого Джону ночью приснился очень тяжелый, кошмарный сон, во время которого он реально попытался бежать, отчего запутался в покрывале и рухнул на пол. От этого шума Шерлок проснулся и пару раз громко позвал Джона, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке. Когда тот не ответил, Шерлок пришел, освободил его от скомканного постельного белья и без единого вопроса уложил обратно в кровать (Джон полагал, что произошедшее очевидно даже для кого-то не столь умного, как Шерлок). Он не поинтересовался, все ли хорошо (ясное дело — нет, поскольку он лежал на полу, тяжело дышал и трясся, вновь переживая кошмар).

Поправив простынь с одеялом и укрыв Джона, Шерлок, не спрашивая и без всякого колебания, лег рядом и обнял его.

— Существует восемь различных видов зебр, — совершенно невпопад сообщил он Джону. — Мне кажется, большинство людей думают, будто это одна большая группа лошадей с черно-белыми полосками, но вообще-то их восемь разных видов. Ладно, семь, одна уже вымерла, но в принципе их было восемь… — и он принялся рассказывать самые нелепые факты о зебрах, которые Джону вряд ли вообще когда-либо захотелось бы узнать. После того, как его знания об африканских непарнокопытных иссякли, Шерлок начал вещать о жирафах.

Когда — почти час спустя — Джон снова уснул, ему снилась тихая равнина со стадами травоядных (и Шерлок, пытающийся допросить одну из животин, почему у какого-то несчастного осла пропали полоски), но это было несоизмеримо предпочтительнее сумасшедшего кошмара, где его обвесили бомбами и бросили на афганской дороге в качестве самодельного взрывного устройства, которое нужно было обнаружить.

На следующее утро Джон проснулся и нашел Шерлока на первом этаже с чаем и тостами. Шерлок никогда не готовил для них еду — чаще всего Джон примерно в полдень ставил перед ним тарелку с чем-нибудь, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот не заморит себя голодом, — но тем утром был чай с тостами и ни единого слова о ночных падениях, или кошмарах, или даже о зебрах с жирафами.

Джон никогда в жизни не был настолько по-дурацки благодарен. За все это.

Он прокручивал в голове события последних недель, задавал невинные на вид вопросы и наблюдал. Но ему не хватило времени на какие бы то ни было выводы, поскольку в жизнь Шерлока ворвалась громада по имени Ирэн.

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — наконец поинтересовался Шерлок, когда в очередной раз шел на кухню.

— Я? — спросил Джон, понимая, что и в самом деле забрался с ногами на диван, обхватил руками колени, опустил на них подбородок и принялся наблюдать за Шерлоком, который по одному ему известной причине наворачивал круги от кухни и обратно. — Прости.

Он опустил ноги на пол и вновь повернулся к телевизору, и Шерлок пропал из поля его зрения. Спустя несколько секунд он обнаружил, что понятия не имеет, о чем фильм, более того — тот ему совсем не интересен. Голова снова повернулась в сторону Шерлока, который теперь сидел за столом и что-то изучал через лупу.

Ирэн Адлер была потрясающей женщиной. Ни разу не испугавшейся диких замечаний Шерлока и безумно резкой манеры говорить. Она была столь же дерзкой и ловкой, сколь Шерлок — умным, и это превращало их одновременно в лучших друзей и сдержанных противников. Джон никогда не видел, чтобы Шерлок выказал столько уважения к чьему-нибудь интеллекту, сколько он продемонстрировал к ее. Неудивительно, что она вызвала в нем нечто большее, чем обычное любопытство.

Майкрофт намекнул, что у Шерлока никогда не было важного для него человека. Черт, Шерлок почти признал это на ранней стадии их знакомства, когда они сидели в ресторане и он заявил о своем браке с работой.

— Ты опять пялишься. У меня что-то на лице? Или какие-то проблемы с одеждой? — Шерлок сделал вид, будто вытирает рукой лицо и поправляет рубашку, проверив, не остался ли кусок от спагетти, которые Джон заставил его съесть на обед.

Джон поморщился, прикинув, сможет ли заставить Шерлока поговорить с ним, или же лучше просто позволить этому безумию идти своим чередом до тех пор, пока новое дело не зажжет беспокойного гения. Джон убавил у телевизора громкость.

— Майкрофт тебя подначивал или это правда?

Шерлок оторвался от предметного стекла и одарил Джона недовольным взглядом.

— Что именно из недавнего раздражающего трепа моего брата вызвало этот вопрос?

Джон подумал, что теперь уже было поздно отказываться от этого разговора. Не успев передумать, он услышал собственный смущенный лепет:

— Ну, знаешь… когда он сказал… подразумевая… когда упомянул, будто у тебя никогда не было… близкого человека… — он замолчал от уничтожающего взгляда, который Шерлок послал в его сторону.

Джон остановился на секунду и внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока. Он не знал, означал ли этот взгляд: «Ты серьезно думаешь, я дожил до этого момента и ни разу ни с кем не занялся сексом? Я настолько жалок в твоих глазах?» или, с той же легкостью: «Можно подумать, я стану рассказывать тебе, что я девственник».

— Знаешь, не важно, — сказал Джон и взял пульт, собираясь по крайней мере притвориться, будто досматривает фильм, начало которого вообще не видел. Но прежде чем он успел добавить звук, Шерлок плюхнулся в кресло рядом с ним и вытянул свои длинные ноги на половину комнаты, а руки безвольно раскинул по бокам. Джон поднял бровь, когда Шерлок повернулся и с живым интересом глянул на него. Как правило, единственный способ, который позволял безраздельно завладеть вниманием Шерлока — это сказать, что тот должен сидеть и слушать его пять минут — по-настоящему слушать! — и все это время держать в руках (в качестве заложника) какую-нибудь ценную для него вещь типа черепа или скрипки.

Джон отложил пульт и перевел взгляд на лицо своего друга.

— Шерлок, прости, ты не обязан говорить об этом, если не хочешь.

— Девяносто девять процентов взрослых людей в мире озабочены — если чем-то не заняты, — сексом. Я не могу позволить себе отвлекаться.

Джон снова поднял бровь, но не по поводу типичного ответа, а из-за несвойственного Шерлоку разочарования, прозвучавшего в голосе. Обычно, когда кто-то был недоволен его манерой общения с людьми или тем, как он раскрывал преступления, совершая что-то едва ли законное, Шерлок улыбался, бросался резкими замечаниями и двигался дальше. А сейчас в его голосе звучали оборонительные нотки с намеком на уныние.

— Почему это? — осторожно спросил Джон. — Что будет, если вместо… всей той хрени, которую ты там делаешь с этими вырезками из буклетов салона красоты, ты прервался бы на полчаса в день, чтобы заняться сексом?

Шерлок заерзал на месте, глядя якобы на ковер под своей босой ногой, но Джон чувствовал, что краем глаза за ним наблюдают. Шерлок очень долго молчал, и Джон уже задался вопросом, а собирался ли он вообще отвечать, когда Шерлок что-то невнятно пробормотал себе под нос.

— Шерлок, повтори, я не услышал тебя.

Тот вскинул голову и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

— Кажется, ты игнорируешь самое очевидное препятствие в своем грандиозном плане по поднятию моего настроения.

— Я не пытаюсь поднять…

— Кому я нужен, Джон? Кто, скажем прямо, захочет такого партнера? Молли? После того, что я сказал ей на Рождество? Ирэн? Она ожидала бы кое-каких денежных переводов на свой счет, и, честно говоря, подумай я, что предложенное тобой станет решением всех моих житейских проблем… Что ж, месяц назад я был в Амстердаме. И это даже не являлось бы незаконным.

— Шерлок… — Джон не знал с чего начать. Он давно подозревал — даже великому Шерлоку Холмсу знакома неуверенность. И разрывался между ожиданием, что тот был таким же человеком, как и все, и удивлением, что Шерлока в состоянии трогать нечто столь обыденное.

— А может… ты? — продолжил Шерлок. — Ты, который трубил всем желающим, что мы не спим вместе и ты не гей.

Он действительно, говоря это, пялился в пол, словно не мог смотреть на Джона, пока бросал ему в лицо обвинения.

— Шерлок… — снова начал Джон. — Послушай. Раз такое дело, и поскольку я попросил тебя поделиться своими секретами… Я не гей. Я бисексуал. И маниакально защищаю свою жизнь от людей, которые делят мир на черное и белое. Возможно, раньше в связи с этим я выбирал не самые правильные слова. И говоря всем, что мы не спим вместе, я просто… не хотел ограничивать себя. Не желал, чтобы люди считали меня недоступным. Мне очень нравится секс. Не скажу, что отвернусь от эмоциональной привязанности, если таковая возникнет, но пока этого не произошло… Я не против просто «подцепить» кого-нибудь, как выражается нынешняя молодежь. И все — включая, очевидно, твоего брата, — думают, будто у нас романтические отношения, а это, как ты понимаешь, совсем не помогает мне в моих начинаниях.

Шерлок снова посмотрел на него, и на этот раз в его взгляде поровну читались недоумение и недоверчивость.

— И зачем, по-твоему, мне эта информация?

Джон снова ощутил, как Шерлок отдаляется. Тот решил отстраниться, защищая слабое место, которое он обнаружил у него.

— Просто подумал… Ну, не знаю… Что если мы оба озвучим свои тайны, это будет менее неловко, — Джон заерзал и пробормотал: — Я явно ошибался.

— Я примерно три недели пытался встречаться с женщиной, когда учился в университете. Как ты сам любишь подчеркивать, я склонен говорить все, что думаю, мало заботясь о том, как будут восприняты мои слова. Она… не оценила во мне этой черты.

— Значит, раз один опыт оказался неудачным, ты решил полностью отвергнуть идею отношений? — поднажал Джон, воспользовавшись моментом, пока Шерлок немного открылся.

— Около четырех лет назад кое-кто предположил, что проблема была в том, что… по большей части… женщины ожидают определенный уровень уважения и…

— Вежливости? — предложил Джон, когда Шерлок решил не заканчивать фразу.

— Чрезмерно переоцененной, — проворчал Шерлок. — Я не понимаю ценности лжи ради того, чтобы казаться милым. Каким образом сказать кому-то, что новая прическа (или платье, или джемпер) выглядит хорошо, когда на самом деле это не так, может быть во благо? Зачем позволять человеку выходить на улицу и выглядеть нелепо, ведь остальные увидят и, хотя никто не озвучит, что это отвратительно, именно так и подумают? Не лучше ли сразу сказать: «Твой джемпер ужасен», и тем самым избавить от позора, когда все узрят это уродство со стадом лосей и белок на груди?

— Дело в том, как именно об этом сказать, Шерлок, но прямо сейчас речь о другом, — Джон взял пульт и выключил телевизор, раз теперь они вели конкретный разговор. — Так или иначе, кто-то предложил…

— Майкрофт, — бросил Шерлок.

Джон моргнул, решая, удивила его эта информация или нет, но все же отмахнулся от нее.

— Майкрофт предложил тебе попробовать встречаться с мужчинами. И ты..?

— Разве я пытался или встречался с кем-то? — ушел от прямого ответа Шерлок.

— Подозреваю, поскольку ты ссылаешься на два понятия, это означает «да» в отношении попыток и «нет» про встречи, — предположил Джон.

Шерлок против воли улыбнулся.

— Ты учишься! Фантастика!

— Шерлок, прислушиваясь к тому, что и как ты говоришь, я понимаю, что это — искусство, которое… начинаю ценить. И ты не уведешь меня от темы разговора. «Да» — первому, «нет» — последнему?

— Знаешь, когда я просил тебя поупражняться в дедукции, исходя из имеющейся информации, я не ожидал стать твоим первым объектом, — угрюмо ответил Шерлок.

— Почему это? В нашу первую встречу ты рассказал всю историю моей жизни еще до того, как мы обменялись любезностями.

— Любезности, — усмехнулся Шерлок, — сильно переоценивают.

— Наряду с манерами, утонченностью и тактом, — отрезал Джон. — Да, ты это уже говорил.

— Имеет ли эта дискуссия хоть какой-нибудь иной смысл, кроме повторения того, что ты совсем не против объяснять всем и каждому мое нежелание соблюдать социальные тонкости даже ради отношений, которые, по твоему мнению, решат все мои беды?

— Ты не сообщил Майкрофту, куда ему стоит засунуть свое предложение о твоих свиданиях с мужчинами? — спросил Джон, проигнорировав мини-тираду Шерлока.

— Сообщил, — ответил тот.

— А секс?

— Что — «секс»?

— Ты занимался сексом?

— У меня есть и другие дела, которыми можно занять себя. По-настоящему продуктивные и полезные.

— Те, что не предполагают наличие партнера?

Шерлок вздохнул.

— К чему ты клонишь?! — рявкнул он, устав от разговора, в котором ему в лучшем случае приходилось быть настороже, а то и вовсе не хотелось вести.

— Вот к чему: что если существует человек, который принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть, не ожидает соблюдения тонкостей социальных ритуалов, и кого не обижает… ну, не сильно обижает… твоя привычка сыпать статистикой и странными замечаниями в самый интересный момент…?

Лицо Шерлока продемонстрировало целый ряд занимательных выражений, пока он обдумывал слова Джона.

— Мне приходят на ум три человека, достаточно знакомые с моей бесцеремонностью или тем, что некоторые так прелестно зовут «внутренним фильтром». Я едва ли могу поверить, что ты предлагаешь мне заняться сексом с моим братом. Значит, остаются двое. Учитывая, что Лестрейд, не только верящий в возможность долгосрочных отношений, но и считающий их хорошей идеей, недавно объявил о попытке воссоединения со своей женой, которая изменяет ему с учителем физкультуры, думаю, ты имеешь в виду не его. Тогда остается лишь… О.

Воцарилось долгое неловкое молчание. Джон смотрел, как Шерлок думал — по-настоящему обдумывал — над его предложением.

— А если я окажусь очень плох в этом? — спросил Шерлок ковер.

— Честно говоря, большинство людей в первые несколько раз в этом не слишком хороши. Обещаю не смеяться. Ну… не сильно смеяться, — ответил Джон и мягко улыбнулся.

Эта маленькая шутка заставила Шерлока улыбнуться в ответ. Именно так они и общались. Шуточками и подначиваниями. Он спрашивал себя: большинство людей восприняли бы слова Джона с обидой или же, наоборот, с воодушевлением? Шерлок решил вернуться к этому позже, а пока нужно было ответить на непосредственный вопрос. Было ли у него желание вообще исследовать секс? Если да, то хотел ли он заниматься этим с Джоном?

Джон, конечно, мужчина, но для Шерлока это не являлось проблемой. В каком-то смысле ему, решившему начать подобные эксперименты, такой выбор казался логичнее всего. По крайней мере с Джоном он знал, чего ожидать, когда они разденутся. Хотя прежде ему и доводилось видеть голых женщин (самый недавний случай — к нему прижималась обнаженная Ирэн Адлер, а до этого он обнаружил в папке то, что не должен был найти на ноутбуке Джона. Еще раньше заклинило кабельное телевидение, и три дня подряд транслировался платный порно-канал вместо итальянского, прежде чем со всем разобрались и исправили), но случись такое, он отталкивался бы от знаний, полученных из парочки медицинских журналов и случайно подсмотренных в интернете «поистине определенных» вещей. С другим мужчиной, Джоном, он по крайней мере мог предполагать: то, что нравилось ему самому, могло стать неплохой отправной точкой и с партнером.

Он чувствовал, что мог бы все разделить с Джоном, знавшим его достаточно хорошо, чтобы оставить в покое, когда он работал. Одна из причин, по которой он не представлял каких-либо отношений с Молли, была в том, что она, как правило, нуждалась в постоянном внимании и уверенности, и не отреагировала бы хорошо, скажи он ей: «Если у меня нет времени на завтрак, с чего ты взяла, будто я найду время спать с тобой?», когда работал над делом. Джон же в курсе: не стоит даже заикаться о сексе, пока Шерлок поглощен расследованием. К чему им обоим разочаровываться?

И Шерлок, подводя итог своему внутреннему монологу, решил: если секс действительно окажется столь же бесполезным и излишним действом, как он всегда и думал, пускай Джона и не обрадует прекращение им этой части отношений, тот все же не бросит его. И не станет ныть или умолять Шерлока передумать, и не будет издеваться над ним по возвращении к его «холостому» статусу.

Если это превратится в грандиознейшую ошибку, Шерлок не мог представить никого, кто был бы более безопасным и удобным вариантом.

— Я не могу обещать, что не сочту все это пустой тратой времени.

— Знаю, — ответил Джон. — Мне нравятся вызовы, — добавил он с лукавой улыбкой.

— И когда я работаю…

— Ох, умоляю тебя, пока ты работаешь, у меня самого две работы. Первая — это текущее дело, а вторая — попытки не дать тебе умереть от недоедания, напоминание или настойчивые просьбы надеть штаны, когда ты забываешь или просто отказываешься, и бесконечные извинения перед теми, кого ты оскорбил. И где тут отыскать время на секс?

Шерлок не мог не улыбнуться от этого совсем нелестного, но в конечном счете точного описания его рабочих привычек. Подавив веселье, он глубоко вдохнул.

— Как вы с Майкрофтом догадались, любая информация на эту тему у меня, в лучшем, случае из вторых рук.

— Я так и понял, — отозвался Джон, встал и подошел к Шерлоку, который по-прежнему сидел, ссутулившись в кресле. — Обещаю не слишком гнать коней, — искренне сказал он. — Но, учитывая твой ум, подозреваю, ты сориентируешься достаточно быстро.

— Ладно, если все эти фотографии на твоем ноутбуке не лгут, по-видимому, самое лучшее место для окончания этой дискуссии — в постели. Ну, или в поле с дикими цветами. Почему у тебя так много картинок…

— Шерлок… иди наверх. Я проверю, заперты ли все двери и погашу везде свет. И вскоре присоединюсь к тебе, — Джон наклонился и мягко поцеловал его в губы, чтобы не дать что-нибудь сказать. И пока Шерлок моргал и осознавал все произошедшее в этот вечер, Джон поднялся и принялся обходить квартиру, готовясь к ночи. Он знал, что Шерлоку потребуется несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться и проанализировать все сказанное, поэтому нашел, чем заняться, пока тот тащился вверх по лестнице.

Он знал, что Шерлок готов активизироваться, когда услышал голос с лестницы:

— Джон, я, возможно, не слишком просвещен в этом вопросе, но подозреваю, будет гораздо лучше, если мы окажемся в одной комнате.

— Уже иду! — крикнул Джон, закончив ополаскивать чайник. И добавил себе под нос. — А на следующей неделе мы познакомим тебя с сексом по телефону.


End file.
